Recently, the social life patterns of people have become busy and many functional beverages such as coffee, teas, and vitamin beverages that can be simply consumed are on the market, so capsule caps that have a space for keeping an additive, such as vitamin powder, a fruit concentrate, a coffee concentrate, or liquid-state drug, and an opener for opening the space so that customers can add the additive to a beverage and drink the mixture according to their preference have been developed.
For example, a beverage bottle with a capsule cap has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0064878 and FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a capsule cap of the related art.
The beverage bottle with a capsule cap of the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a push portion 3a that has a relatively small thickness and is formed at the center of a cap 3 on the beverage bottle, a sheet cutting pin 3b that protrudes downward at the center of the bottom of the push portion 3a, a cylindrical additive housing 3c that accommodates the sheet cutting pin 3b and keeps an additive A, and a sealing sheet 3d that holds the additive at the bottom of the additive housing 3c and is cut by the sheet cutting pin 3b, so when the push portion 3a is pressed, the sheet cutting pin 3b cuts the sealing sheet 3d and accordingly the additive A drops into the beverage bottom B.
However, according to the capsule cap, the push portion 3a exposed to the outside is frequently unexpectedly pressed, and the sealing sheet 3d of the cap 3 is made of a thin material to be punctured even due to slight downward movement of the sheet cutting pin 3b, so it is easily torn by external shock and the additive is unexpectedly added to the beverage. Therefore, customers have to be careful when carrying a bottle with such a cap.
Further, the capsule cap of the related art is fitted on the beverage bottle B through a process at high temperature and high pressure to prevent the drinking water W contained in the beverage bottle B from spoiling, but there is a problem that the sealing sheet 3d of the capsule cap cannot resist the high pressure and high temperature and is consequently separated.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problem with the capsule cap of the related art, a technology of preventing the sealing sheet 3d from being easily separated due to external shock by making the sealing sheet 3d thick or integrally forming the sealing sheet 3d on the bottom of the additive housing 3c has been developed, but the sealing sheet 3d is not easily separated and the additive A is not mixed to the beverage due to the increased thickness in many cases.
Further, a way of cutting the edge of the thick sealing sheet 3d of the capsule cap of the related art by turning the sealing sheet 3d to easily separate it has been proposed, but if a powder type additive is kept in the capsule cap, the additive is spoiled due to friction between the powder and a cutting blade when the sealing sheet 3d is turned, and cutting is also difficult.